inazuma_eleven_wikia_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
¡Los místicos hijos de Gengis Kan!
El Inazuma Japón tuvo que pasar por un entrenamiento intenso para el siguiente partido. ¡Que no haya sido en vano! Desarrollo del episodio *Welver: Eres tú… ¿Y esta chica tan guapa? *Mark: Esta chica tan guapa es nuestra nueva incorporación. *Sard: Mark, eso es apostar por el caballo perdedor. Veo imposible que ganéis, aunque tengáis... esta chica. *Tara: Preferiría que no dijérais nada malo de mí. *Sard: Es la verdad. Si crees que la chica es una formidable jugadora... te equivocas. En la caverna-estadio de las almas… *Valtor: Gracias a este disfraz de montañero nadie me reconocerá. Conque una chica en el equipo, ¿eh, Mark Evans? A ver cómo resultará tu decisión. *Chester Horse *padre*: Vaya con los mongoles. Jugar en una cueva… Eh… ¡Este será uno de los partidos que pasarán a la historia del fútbol juvenil! ¡El público, sin importar sea de la selección japonesa o de la selección mongol, ruge de entusiasmo por ver un fútbol de la mejor categoría! ¡Y seré yo, Chester Horse, quien retransmita este partidazo en directo! ¿Qué equipo ganará? Banquillo del Inazuma Japón. *Percival: Mark será el portero. Nathan, Tod, Shawn y Jack constituiréis la defensa. Jude, Caleb y Xavier, os encargaréis del centro del campo. Y Axel, Tom y Tony, a la delantera. *Nelly: ¿Por qué se habrá traido a esa mujer? *Jack: El capitán y la tal Tara se traen algo entre manos… *Tom: ¿Sólo “entre manos”? *Archer: Suena a pareja. *Mark: ¡Qué pesados sois con mi vida amorosa! Que si Simca, que si Tony, que si Tara… ¡Venga ya! *Tony: Por cierto, capitán… ¿De qué jugará la chica? *Kevin: ¡Como esa muchacha sea otra delantera, te comes el neceser, Mark! *Mark: Venga, Kevin, chicos. Tara será centrocampista como lo fue el gran Zidane. *Tara: Oh… *Mark: Además, escuchad. Este es el plan… Los dos equipos entran al terreno de juego. Entre el graderío hay un ninja... thumb|Imagen de Raven, llegado de Tekken. Y la plantilla titular de Los Mangudais de la Colina. *Entrenador: Vayil Sunsäkh #Sard Kan (PT) #Dier Kurkad (DF) #Junge Uekker (DF) #Ji Li Cheng (DF) #Targal Kozmanir (DF) #Zantan Khondlovch (MD) #Herin Garrigs (MD) #Miroslav Oprichnich (MD) #Kalt Derevo (MD) #Welver Kan (DL) (Capitán) #Kargin Tomor (DL) *Sunsäkh: Je, je, je, je. Las antorchas de fuego oscuro, al parecer, sirven como cámaras de vigilancia, capaces de analizar a todos los jugadores. *Chester: ¡Y comienza el partido! *PITIDO INICIAL* *Tomor: ¡Welver! *saque inicial* *Welver: ¡Vamos allá! *Tony: ¡Nyaaah! Tony llega y con una entrada deslizante se hace con el balón, sin acción de Welver. *Tony: ¿Eh? *Chester: ¡Oooh! ¿Pero qué está pasando? Las antorchas traspasan información sobre Tom en el partido a Sunsäkh, así, también llega al once inicial mongol. *Sunsäkh: ¡Atención! ¡Estrategia brisa árida! La orden se transfiere a Sard. *Sard: ¡Ejecutad la estrategia brisa árida! De pronto, empiezan a avanzar los defensas mongoles. *Tony: Qué avanzadilla sin sentido. Da igual. ¡Tom! ¡Estrena el marcador! *Le pasa a Tom* *Tara: Mmmm... Tengo la impresión de que a Tom Crow le van a reservar algo malo. *Tom: Gracias, Tony. *salta* ¡Disparo Sanctus! *tira* ¡Tom mete gol sin problemas! *Chester: ¡Goooool! ¡Ha marc... *Mira la banderola de fuera de juego* ¡Esperen! ¡No! ¡No ha sido gol! ¡Es fuera de juego! *Tom: ¡¿Quéeeee?! *Mark: ¡Rayos! *Sard: Vaya, parece que no te has fijado en la defensa. Más suerte la próxima vez. *Willy: ¡Claro! Antes de que Clark le pasase a Crow, los defensas avanzaron y el árbitro asistente ha pitado fuera de juego. *Sard: Y mira, que nos conocemos vuestros patrones ofensivos. Ha sido muy fácil anticiparnos a esa jugada. *Tom: ¡Rayos! *Mark: ¡Venga, no ha sido nada! ¡Volved a la defensa! *Chester: ¡Que buena ha sido la estrategia de la defensa mongol al exponer a Crow al fuera de juego! ¿Serán las decisiones de su entrenador, el gurú Vayil Sunsäkh? *Tokarev: Es por la capacidad de telepatía que tiene Sunsäkh. Cada orden que da a sus jugadores, la obedecen sin problemas. *Raven: Telepatía, viento, fuego, misticismo. Esos conceptos definen a los muchachos de la selección mongol. *Chester: ¡Ahora los mongoles se aprestan al ataque y los japoneses se aferran a la defensa! *Tod: ¿Cómo serán sus supertécnicas? *Zentan: ¡Asalto mangudai! *Le hace un pase bombeado rápido a Tomor* *Tomor: ¡Entrada tormenta, Nvl. 2! *crea un vendaval que barre a Tod, Jack y Caleb* *Chester: ¡El ataque de los mongoles es muy eficaz! ¿Habrá gol? *Mark: ¡Shawn! ¡Nathan! ¡A por el 11! *Welver: Vuestros patrones defensivos los tenemos muy vistos, Mark Evans. *Mark: ¿Eh? Ahora Tomor sortea a Shawn mientras Zentan busca hueco. Y Tomor le pasa. *Welver: No se os ocurrirá subestimar a un equipo tan fuerte como Los Mangudais de la Montaña, ¿eh? *Zentan: ¡Alud! *ahora cae una avalancha de nieve al ritmo del balón* *Mark: ¡Rayos! *Chester: ¡En este tiro hay mucho peligro! *Mark: ¡Puño energético! *Despeja el Alud de Zentan* *Welver: ¡Ja! *Le sale el demonio llameante* ¡Tormenta de fuego! *¡Dispara!* *Mark: ¡Agarrón celestial! *Crea dos manos luminosas que presionan el balón y ataja el tiro* *Chester: ¡Este partido se está poniendo muy intenso! ¡Mark ha parado dos disparos! *Mark: ¡Nathan! *Le pasa a Nathan, pero llega Zentan y corta* *Zentan: ¡Tomor! *Le pasa a Tomor* *Tomor: ¡Psicorremate! *Con su cabeza controla el balón y lo proyecta a la portería de Inazuma Japón* *Mark: ¡Os estáis pasando ya! ¡Nuevo Despeje explosivo! *Chester: ¡¡Uyuyuyuy!! Mark ha creado una onda de choque que despeja el balón, ¡pero Zentan sale al ataque, cabecea y marca gol! *Chester: ¡Gooooooooool! ¡Tras tres disparos atajados por Mark, va Zentan y aprovecha para estrenar el marcador! ¡1-0! *Mark: ¡Qué mal! *Welver: Je. *Mark: ¡La próxima vez no marcaréis! *Tomor: Eso habrá que verlo. *Genya Arikado: Parecía que se movían como... como los guerreros mongoles de los tiempos de los Kan. Como si el mismísimo Gengis Kan les diese órdenes desde su caballo. Puedo percibir ese poder. *Cammy: Pobre capitán. Lo están azuzando mucho. *Tara: Mark... *Pitido* *Saca Axel* *Chester: Ahora los Mangudais van con la ventaja mínima del 1-0. ¿Conseguirá el Inazuma Japón empatar el encuentro? *Axel: ¡Tom! *Sunsäkh: ¡Atención! ¡Estrategia brisa árida! *Tom: ¿Otra vez? ¡Tony! *Le pasa a Tony, que está detrás* *Ji Li Cheng: ¡Ah, qué listos sois los japoneses! *Sunsäkh: A ver, Sard. Veo que Clark pretende usar la Explosión Big Bang. *Tony: *Ve que Ji Li, Junge y Dier le rodean.* ¡No me toméis el pelo! ¡Explosión Big Bang! *Barre a los defensas con el fulgor y realiza el brinco* ¡Toma esta! *Volea* *Chester: ¡Clark realiza con éxito su supertécnica y ahora dispara muy fuerte entre los tres palos! ¿Marcará? *Sard: Por el poder de Rudra... ¡Espada huracanada! *Corta el tiro y despeja* Demasiado fácil. *Nathan: ¡Tooom! *Tom: ¡Ahora vamos nosotros! *Nathan: *salta con el balón* ¡Aaaah! *Le pasa a Tom y crea una flecha de energía sacra* *Tom y Nathan: ¡Saeta celestial! *Tom dispara la flecha* *Sard: ¡Espada huracanada! *Corta la Saeta celestial y despeja* ¡Grrr! *Tom: ¡Es muy duro! *Axel y Shawn: ¡Ahora nosotros! *preparan su supertécnica* ¡Nuevo Fuego cruzado! *Disparan los dos* *Sunsäkh (a Sard): ¡Sard, es muy peligroso ese tiro! ¿Puedes pararlo? *Sard: ¡Claro que puedo! *Crea un filo de viento vertical* ¡Guillotina de galerna! *Corta el tiro con éxito y recibe el balón* Por el arco de Subotai. Pero si en el partidillo bastaba con usar la Espada huracanada. *Sunsäkh: ¡Al ataque! *Sard: ¡Los medios! ¡Estrategia húsar! *Mark: Ahí vienen, ¡cubridles! Valtor (montañero) puede ver el partido desde la grada. *Chester: ¡Los mongoles avanzan en una fila, como si fuera una caballería! ¿Será una inspiración en las formidables estrategias de Gengis Kan? *Garrigs: ¡Regate múltiple! *Crea dos clones de sí mismo, que se reparten el balón y se hacen uno* ¡Welver! *Welver: ¡Os tenemos contra las cuerdas! *Le sale el demonio llameante* ¡Tormenta de fuego! *Dispara* *Mark: ¡Puño energético! *Despeja el tiro, pero Welver vuelve a por el balón con rapidez* *Welver: ¡Por el poder de Agni! *Crea llamas con la Bota de Agni* ¡Cruz infernal! *con su pierna, hace una cruz de fuego que realiza un tiro muy fuerte* ¡Aaaaaah! *Chester: ¡Hay mucho peligro! *Jack: ¡La montaña, Nvl. 3! ¡Aaah! *Crea una montaña que bloquea el tiro, pero el tiro la rompe, barriendo a Jack* ¡Capitáaaan! *Mark: ¡Agarrón celestial! *Oprime el tiro, pero le derriba* ¡Aaaah! ¡El balón sale bombeado y va sobre la portería! *Chester: Saque de puerta para el Inazuma Japón. *Mark: *cansado* ¡Qué fuertes sois! *Welver: Normal. Estamos bendecidos por el frenesí de los grandes guerreros del Gran Gengis Kan. *Sunsäkh: ¡Estrategia mangudai! Uraghsaa davshaad! *Valtor (montañero): Ahora es cuando les hacen la de los arqueros montados. La infantería lo pasa mal ante ese tipo de guerreros. Arquero a caballo avanza perseguido por un espadachín y le dispara, y repite el proceso hasta que muere el espadachín. Grandes los mongoles. Huraylan! *Mark: ¡Venga, Tom! *Saca* *Tom: ¡Mía! *Pero aparece Welver y corta el pase* ¡Rayos! Welver le pasa a Zentan, Zentan pasa a Ji Li y Ji Li le pasa a Sard, ante los intentos de los delanteros del Inazuma Japón de tomar el balón. *Chester: ¡Ahora el combinado de Gobi no quiere atacar! ¡Se pasan el balón entre ellos, enojando a sus contendientes! ¿Qué representa esto? *Sunsäkh: Esta es nuestra supertáctica. ¡Marcha de los mangudai! Cada vez que un contrario intente ir a por el balón, nuestros muchachos retroceden y pasan por atrás. *Ríe sin miramientos* *Mark: Esto no me lo esperaba. ¿Y es así como quieren jugar al fútbol? *Genya Arikado: Malditos. La influencia de los famosos arqueros a caballo de Gengis Kan. *Raven: Hacen la de los arqueros a caballo para mantener la ventaja. Era de esperar. *Valtor: Excelente. *PITIDO DE FIN DE PRIMER TIEMPO* *Chester: Y así, concluye el primer tiempo. 1 a 0 a favor de los Mangudais. *Mark y todo el Inazuma Japón: ... Y mientras los dos equipos van a los vestuarios, en la caseta del Inazuma... *Tara: Qué horror. Vamos perdiendo a un gol. *Percival: Pero no debemos rendirnos así como así. *Nelly: Oye, Tara, ¿vamos un momento al pasillo? *Tara: Sí. ¿Qué vamos a hablar? *Nelly: Sígueme. *Se van* *Alejandra y Genya Arikado: Hmmm... *Sorpresa* ¡Eh! ¿No irán a...? Y en el pasillo... *Nelly: Vamos a ver, Tara Duncan... ¿Se puede saber, qué demonios ha visto el burro ese en una lianta como tú? ¡Es imposible que Mark se enamore! *Tara: ¡A ver! Mark me conoce desde hace mucho, desde las fases finales del Torneo de FFI. Y a ver. Me llamas lianta porque es posible que tú también estés enamorada de Mark. *Nelly: ¡¡Mientes!! ¡Tú quieres seducir al capitán para debilitar al equipo! ¡Por eso lo has encandilado! *Tara: Estás enferma de celos. Eso te pasa. *Nelly: ¡No me provoqueeees! ¡Bofetada de Nelly a Tara! *Tara: Ay. Duele. *Nelly: *Colérica* A ver. Una vez más. ¿Por qué quieres a Mark? *Tara: A ver, te lo diré. Fue cuando... *Genya Arikado: ¡Basta! ¿Pero qué os estáis haciendo? *Alejandra: ¿A qué, esas peleas por el capitán? *Nelly: ¿Nos habéis estado siguiendo? *Silvia: Sí. Nelly, yo también estoy enamorada de Mark. *Camellia: Yo también. *Tara: Tres gerentes enamoradas de Mark. Esto es más fuerte que lo de Brendan (mi Luxray) con esas Mightyena. *Genya Arikado: Veo que lo habéis confesado. Queréis a Mark. Pero así es el amor. *Silvia: La verdad, es que Erik también es un buen chico. En los vestuarios, pasan las dos selecciones... *Mark: Pero Sard. ¿Por qué, así, empezasteis a hacer esas jugadas tan molestas? Así no se puede jugar al fútbol. *Sard: Porque debemos asegurarnos de mantener la ventaja, aunque sea un gol, aunque sean diez. Tenemos la victoria asegurada. Os vamos a incinerar con las llamas infernales. *Welver: Y esparceremos vuestras cenizas por el viento gélido. *Mark: ¡¿Otra vez con esa amenaza?! ¿Pero cómo podéis ir jugando de esa forma y quedaros tan tranquilos? *Sard: Por favor, Mark. Se trata de alcanzar la victoria. No volveremos a cometer el mismo error de la fase preliminar de Asia. Una derrota estrepitosa no se volverá a repetir. Con el entrenador Sunsäkh, ahora jugamos mejor. *Mark: Conque Sunsäkh. El fútbol es disfrutarlo, no ir como sombras paseantes. En serio, chicos. Haced conciencia. *Welver: No sé si te haremos caso, Mark Evans. Y a ver si la chica guapa esa se luce. *Mark: ¿Tara?... ¡Claro! ¡El plan! Comenzará en pocos el segundo tiempo. *Percival: De modo que Darren a la portería, Mark de líbero, Tod, Tony y Tara al mediocampo y Caleb y Xavier al banquillo. *Mark: Espero que funcione. No saben nada de Tara. *Nelly: No falles, Duncan. *Kevin: Espero que tu plan funcione. Flashback *''Mark: Este es el plan. Si vamos perdiendo, sacaremos a Tara al campo, que es nuestro comodín, a la vez que vamos a alterar la formación. Seremos 2-5-3. Shawn será delantero, Tony y Tod medios y Caleb y Xavier al banquillo. Así quedarán confusos los mongoles, ya que nos tienen muy vistos. ¿Lo habéis entendido?'' *''Equipo: ¡Síii!'' *''Caleb: ¿Tú crees que funcionará, Mark?'' *''Kevin: Eres un suicida. Mal acabaremos con ese plan.'' *''Percival: Es mejor que sigáis el plan de Mark. Nunca se sabe.'' *Pitido del segundo tiempo* *Saca Axel* *Chester: ¡Comienza el segundo tiempo! ¡Axel y Crow atacan! Pero he apercibido cambios en el combinado del Sol Naciente. ¿Quién será la nueva jugadora, Tara Duncan? Poco se sabe de ella... *Valtor (Montañero): Lo sabía. La chica en el campo. *Sunsäkh: ¡La defensa! ¡Estrategia pastoreo! ¡Robadles el balón! *Ji Li y Uekker: ¡Ganado de ñus! *Avanzan con un pelotón de ñus, distrayendo a Tom y de pronto, llega Uekker y le roba el balón* *Uekker: ¡Marcha de los mangudai! *Chester: ¡Repiten la jugada de antes! *Valtor (Montañero) (Telepatía con Sunsäkh): Vayil, veo que vais con ventaja. Pues te paso un nuevo plan. Ordena a tus soldados destrozar a los contrarios. *Sunsäkh (Telepatía con Valtor): ¿Destrozar? ¿Se refiere a realizar faltas? *Valtor (Telepatía con Sunsäkh): Vayil, te lo recuerdo una vez más. Tu misión es que tus jugadores obedezcan TODAS tus órdenes, sin dudarlo. Es el trabajo de un entrenador. *Sunsäkh (Telepatía con su selección mongol): ¡A todos los jugadores! ¡Atraed a los japoneses y hacedles tanto daño que no puedan jugar, como harían los arqueros a caballo con la infantería! ¡Por el Gran Kan! ¡Estrategia masacre! *Valtor (Montañero): Je. *Sard: ¡Entrenador! ¿Qué dice? Pero si no entraba en el partidillo jugar sucio. Solicito otra estrategia. *Sunsäkh: ¡A ver, Sard! ¿Tú quién te crees que eres para replicarme? ¡Que desciendas de Gengis Kan no quiere decir que te me pongas tan chulo! ¡Con esa estrategia podemos aumentar nuestras probabilidades de victoria! *Sard: No puedo hacer esa estrategia. Herir al contrario para que no juegue, eso no es fútbol. Es una animalada. Y en las defensas. *Tara: Mark, ¿qué hacemos? *Mark: ¡Se acabó! ¡Atacaremos! ¡Tara, al asalto! *Chester: ¡¿Eh?! ¡Mark y Tara avanzan en dupla! ¡Y les sigue Ironside! *Tod: ¡Corte giratorio, Nvl. 3! *Siega el campo y crea un tajo que derriba a Kozmanir, quien llevaba el balón* ¡Capitán! *Le pasa a Mark* *Mark: ¡Sard Kaaaaan! *Sard: ¿Eh? ¿Mark Evans atacando? ¡Eso lo tengo visto! Es posible que vaya a realizar su Cabezazo megatón. *Mark: ¡Toma esta! *Carga su cabeza* ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Cabezazo megatón, grado 4! *Cabecea con su puño invocado* *Sard: ¡Vaya contigo! ¡Guillotina de galerna! *Corta el tiro y queda aturdido* ¡Por Rudra! ¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? *Mark: Marcar un gol como líbero. Ya sabes. No siempre me quedo entre los tres palos. ¿No lo sabías? Eso es disfrutar del fútbol. *Sard: ¿Que no lo sabía? Con esos datos no contaba. (Mark: Marcar un gol como líbero. No siempre me quedo entre los tres palos. Es disfrutar del fútbol.) Hmmm. ¡Estrategia tarcano! *Sunsäkh: ¡¿Cómo, estrategia tarcano?! ¡Eso va contra las órdenes! *Chester: ¡Atención! ¡Los Mangudais ahora se lanzan al ataque! ¡Zentan va contra Nathan! *Nathan: ¡Vaya! ¡Defensa múltiple 2! *Invoca dos iguales a él y se lanzan a robar el balón a Zentan* ¡Je! ¡Estaba previsto! *Tony: ¡A mí, Nathan! *Nathan: ¡Tony! *Le pasa* *Tony: Vaya, la defensa. *Dier: ¡Desprendimientos! *Entra deslizante seguido de una avalancha* *Tony: ¡Aaah! *Esquiva la supertécnica* ¡Ahora sí que el esquive me sale bien! ¡Tom! *Le pasa* *Tom: Y ahora, vamos allá. *Retrocede ante Ji Li y Uekker* ¡Ha! ¡Ya me sale bien! *Welver: ¡Corte volcánico, Nvl. 2! *Siega el campo y crea una franja flamígera que derriba a Tom* ¡Maldición! ¡Sois pesados, ¿eh?! *Mark: ¡Venga, Welver! Ve a nosotros si tienes ganas. ¡Ahora! *Welver: Eres un suicida. ¡Estrategia húsar! *Sunsäkh: ¡Miéeeeeercolessssssss! ¡Estrategia masacre OS ESTOY DICIENDOOOO! *Chester: ¡Oooh! ¡Ahora los mongoles llevan la bola y se aprestan al ataque! *Welver: ¡Zentan! *Le pasa* *Zentan: ¡Asalto mangudai! ¡Tomor! *Le hace el pase bombeado rápido a Tomor* *Jack: ¡No pasarás! ¡La mon-- *Tomor: ¡Entrada tormenta, Nvl. 2! *Derriba a Jack y Nathan* ¡Capitán! *Le pasa el balón a Welver* *Darren: ¡Ahora quedo yo! ¡Vamos, dispara! *Chester: ¡Ahora quedan Darren LaChance y Welver Kan! ¿Cómo terminara este 1 contra 1? *Welver: ¡Allá voy! ¡Cruz infernal! *Dispara* *Darren: *Invoca al demonio oscuro* ¡Mano colosal, grado 5! *Para el tiro con esfuerzo, y lo consiguió* *Welver: ¡¿Eh?! *Darren: ¡Tara! ¡Ahora! *Despeja y dirige el balón a Tara, que se lanza al ataque* *Tara: ¡Ahora vais a ver quién es Tara Duncan! *Sale un cielo de nubes negras* ¡Remate celestial! *Dispara hacia arriba, creando unas escaleras luminosas e iluminando el cielo, de allí saliendo el tiro con un poder sacro* ¡Por el poder de Celestia! *Sard: ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto no estaba previsto! ¡ES MUY PELIGROSO! ¡ES UN TIRO MUY PODEROSO! ¡Guillotina de galerna! *Corta el tiro pero la guillotina se rompe y ¡es gol!* *Chester: ¡Gooooooool! ¡Tara se estrena en la selección con su primer gol! ¡Tablas en el marcador! *Mark: Como estaba previsto. Al alterar la formación, no sabían cómo contraatacarnos. Con los entrenamientos en el Campo de los Ejecutores, hemos mejorado muchísimo. Y veo que Tara se estuvo entrenando con el Sky Team, con Los Rojos, conmigo también. En fin. Viva la resistance. *Chester: ¡Ahora, el Inazuma Japón está avanzando sin problemas! ¡Están superando a los mongoles! *Nathan: ¡Regate múltiple! *Con sus clones se reparten el balón y vuelven a ser uno* *Jude: ¡Super espejismo de balón! *Dribla a Ji Li* *Mark: ¡Vamos! ¡Tara! *Tara: ¡Remate celestial! *Tira* *Sard: ¡¿Cómo rayos paro esto?! *Welver: Hermano, tenemos que parar esto, ¡entre los dos! *Sard: Ah, ya comprendo. - A partir de aquí, suena A Light in the Darkness of Destruction *Welver y Sard: ¡Por el poder de Agni y Rudra, dioses de la tormenta y el fuego! *Sard invoca cuchillas de viento, que llegan a la Bota de Agni de su hermano, que invoca llamas* ¡Cuchilla infernal! *Crean unos cuchillos ardientes que envuelven el balón y repelen el disparo de Tara, haciéndolo un contratiro* ¡Tomad esta, Inazuma Japón! *Chester: ¡Los Kan han creado una supertécnica muy poderosa que atraviesa todo el campo! ¿Darren podrá parar ese tiro? *Mark: ¡Oh, no! ¡Detenlo, Darren! *Darren: ¡Mano colosal, grado 5! *No ha podido parar el tiro, lo que resulta un gol* *Chester: ¡QUÉ GOLAZO DE LOS HERMANOS KAN! ¡Han roto el empate! ¡Vuelven a estar aventajados! *Welver: ¿Qué os parece? *Sard: ¡Este es nuestro verdadero fútbol, japoneses! ¡Basta ya de órdenes telepáticas! *Mark: ¡No estuvo mal, Welver y Sard! ¡Venga, sigamos jugando al fútbol! *Valtor (montañero): Vayil, me has decepcionado. Ya no quiero los servicios de alguien que no puede cumplir una... orden. *Sunsäkh: ¡Valtor! ¡Noo! *se pierde el contacto telepático con Valtor* ¡Sabéis qué! ¡Jugad al fútbol, chicos! ¡Que no resulte en vano! *Sard: Entrenador... *Welver: Entrenador... Flashback *''Mark: El fútbol es disfrutarlo, no ir como sombras paseantes. Así nos sentimos nosotros. Con ímpetu y con ganas de esforzarnos al máximo. Eso es disfrutar del fútbol.'' *Sard: Conque disfrutar del fútbol. ¡Pues claro! *Tom: ¡Allá vamos! *Nathan y Tom: ¡Saeta celestial! *Disparan* *Sard: ¡Guillotina de galerna! *Corta el tiro y lo despeja* *Mark: ¡Aaaaah! *Recibe el balón* ¡Aaaaah! ¡Cabezazo megatón grado 4! *Cabecea* *Welver: ¡Corte volcánico, Nvl. 2! *Siega el campo y hace una franja flamígera que casi debilita el tiro de Mark* ¡Hermano! *Sard: ¡Espada huracanada! *Corta el tiro y despeja* *Tara: ¡Aaaah! ¡Remate celestial! *Dispara* *Sard: ¡Nooo! *No ha podido alcanzar el balón, y es gol* *Chester: ¡Goool! ¡2 a 2! ¡Vuelve a ser empate! ¡Bueno! ¡Estamos en los minutos de descuento, y el partido se hace intenso! ¿Quién marcará el gol de la victoria? ¿Mongolia o Japón? *Tom: ¡Ya los tienes, Axel! ¡Marca gol! *Axel: *Crea el mismo demonio de fuego* ¡Tormenta de fuego! *Dispara y mete gol* *Chester: ¡Goool! ¡El Inazuma Japón remonta con 3 a 2 a su favor! ¡Y el partido está a punto de terminar! *Welver: ¡Sard! *Sard: ¡Welver! *Welver y Sard: ¡Juguemos al fútbooooool! *Avanzan con furia hacia la portería del Inazuma* *Mark: ¡Mucho cuidado, Darren! ¡Van a por todas! *Welver y Sard: ¡Cuchilla infernal! *Disparan* *Darren: ¡Tengo que parar este tiro! *Jack: ¡Yo te ayudaré, Darren! *Darren: ¡Jack! *Jack: ¡Esta es nuestra nueva supertécnica! *Crea un muro y Darren modela el muro con sus manos invocadas, formando una presa ante las aguas* ¡Presaaa! *Detienen el tiro* *Chester: ¡Lo... lo han parado! ¡Han parado el disparo con una nueva supertécnica! Fin de la soundtrack. (A Light in the Darkness of Destruction) *PITIDO DE FIN DE TIEMPO* *Chester: ¡Y fin del partido! ¡El Inazuma Japón pasa a las semifinales con 3 a 2! *Gerentes: ¡Genial, hemos ganado! *Percival: Lo sabía, sabía que el plan iba a funcionar. *Mark: ¡Bieeeen! ¡Lo hemos logrado! *Genya Arikado: Sabía que los entrenamientos del Campo de los Ejecutores iban a valer la pena. Lo sabía. *Valtor (Montañero): Fin del partido. Me voy de allí. *Desaparece* *Espectador mongol: Bien hecho. Perdimos, pero ha sido el mejor partido de toda la historia de Los Mangudais de la Montaña. *Público mongol: ¡Mongolia, Mongolia, Mongolia! *Sard: Excelente. Ha sido el mejor de nuestros partidos. *Welver: Hasta las palabras de Mark, no sabía el verdadero sentimiento del fútbol. *Sard: Oye, Mark. Bravo por vuestra victoria. *Mark: Gracias a vosotros, por despertar de ese letargo. Vaya con Sunsäkh. *Welver: Oye, Mark. ¿Tú crees que nos volveremos a ver? *Mark: ¡Vaya que sí! ¡Y si nos volvemos a ver, jugaremos al fútbol! *Sard: Y el mérito ha sido también de la chica. Nos equivocamos con ella. Ella es formidable. *Tara: Muchas gracias a vosotros, hermanos Kan. *Tokarev: Lo sabía. Es un fuera de serie. Y en un túnel... *Percival: Se lo aseguro. Todavía están cerca. Una mano misteriosa le quita el móvil a Percival. *Percival: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace? Raven tiene el móvil y ve que la llamada era a Valtor. Percival lo recupera. *Percival: ¡Pero no me toque el móvil, señor! *Raven: Veo que utilizáis los deportes a vuestra manera. Pues de eso nada. Un día alguien te sacará tarjeta roja para expulsarte del campo. Son sólo asuntos. No te pongas de esta forma. Percival se va y Raven le mira con desprecio. Y ya en Ciudad Corazón, Tara y Mark están en El saque de honor, tomando café y barritas energéticas. Fuera está el Brendan (Luxray) de Tara comiendo Pokochos. *Mark: Qué partido más espléndido. Ha sido emocionante. Tú con tu Remate celestial y yo con el Cabezazo megatón. *Tara: A que sí. Pero oye, Mark. ¿De quién estás enamorada? *Mark: Vaya. ¿Por quién o quienes lo dices? *Tara: Nelly, Cammy, Silvia. Te quieren. Pero yo también. ¿No sabes el tema del amor? *Mark: Hombre, yo, una vez, soñé con que iba a besar a Nelly, pero Cid irrumpió y... *Tara: Es molesto que cuestionen tu vida amorosa, ¿no es así? *Mark: Sí, desde que puse a Tony, mi mejor amigo Lucario andó con referencias... "rarillas". Ya empezó con Nathan un tiempo atrás. *Tara: Pero dime una cosa. ¿De quién estás enamorado? *Mark: Tara, te diré la cosa. Yo te quiero A TI. *Tara: ¡Ooooh! *Mark: Porque, tú eres de corazón puro, educada, excepcional en el baloncesto, la magia y el fútbol. Pero este es un amor muy serio, Tara. ¿Nos hacemos novios? *Tara: ¡Síiiiiiiiii! *Mark: ¡Aaarghl! *estrujado por el abrazo de Tara* ¡Vale, vale, vale! Bien, somos novios. El Videomisor de Mark suena. *Mark: Anda, el Videomisor. *Tom: Mark, tengo una mala noticia. No podré jugar el siguiente partido, porque he de volver a Yokohama por un tema de mi hermano. Tengo que visitarlo al hospital. He oído que ya se está rehabilitando. *Mark: Qué pena. Esto tenemos que contarlo al equipo. Mark: Bueno, ya estamos en la semifinales. Nuestro rival será Trap Feasters de China, un equipo que se reúne en una fábrica de pólvora. ¡Pero será en el partido donde saldrá mi novia como la prota! En el siguiente episodio de Inazuma Eleven: Tara en acción ¡Esto es fútbol al rojo vivo! Detalles *Mark confirma su amor por Tara. *Nelly demuestra ser una celosa por Mark. *Raven es traido de Tekken. *Las referencias a Gengis Kan y sus ejércitos son numerosas en este episodio.